All I Want Is You
by Bao
Summary: OK, this story is kinda confusing, but me try to explain it. Shelby is getting marry to the wrong guy and Scott let this happen and now shelby is sad. LOOK! I put the summary in one sentence! Yah for me!! PLEASE READ!!


OK, this story is kinda weird. I have no idea why I thought of it.   
I was depress for no reason why. so to spared my heart, I wrote this.   
The song "I wanna love you forever" is by Jessica Simpson. (you guys like her, right?)  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was red. Shelby sat against the wall, holding a necklace. (you know, those two piece necklace.   
If you put them together, they form something. Like a heart.) She sat there, quietly.   
Her heart had been replace. Not even a smile nor an expression on her face.   
All there was was a mixture of beauty. It was morning. In a few moment from now,   
she was going to get married.   
  
Flashback: (last night)  
  
Shelby look up into Scott's eyes  
  
Scott- Shelby, you have, too.   
  
Shelby- but...but I love you...  
  
Scott turn away from her. His face was sad and his heart was disconnected from his emotion.   
  
Scott- please, don't make this harder then it is. (closed his eyes and a tear drop)  
  
Shelby was confused. She started to cry. Softly as it is. She couldn't believe it.   
After everything she had done to be with him. Everything she would do to be with him.   
But now, only a couple of words can sent them apart.   
  
*You set my soul at ease*   
*Chased darkness out of view*   
*Left your desperate spell on me*   
*Say you feel it to*   
*I know you do*   
  
Shelby- but we have been through so much together?  
  
Scott- I...I don't feel that way anymore.  
  
Shelby- but Scott  
  
Scott- Shelby just GO!  
  
Scott's heart was hurt.   
  
Scott in thought- Shelby why don't you get it. I can't give you happiness.   
If you be with me, you would only regret it. Why don't we just end this and get on with our lives.  
  
shelby- (her voice was deep and not a tear was stappling) so...I guess this is good-bye.  
  
Still, Scott back was turn around. Only his back was facing Shelby.   
  
Shelby- good-bye...   
  
Shelby turn and walk away slowly...  
  
Scott- (muttering) good-bye...shelby  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Shelby sat there, on the floor with her heart swept away...   
A servant came in.  
  
Servant (female)- Excuse me your lady, but it's time.   
  
The lady came in. Shelby sat on her chair as the lady did her hair.   
  
*I've got so much more to give*   
*This can't die I yearn to live*   
*Pull yourself all over me*   
*And I'll cherish every night here on my knees*  
  
Flashbacks: (years ago)   
  
Shelby and Scott were sitting on top of Shelby's house roof.   
  
Shelby- look, a shooting star. Lets make a wish.  
  
Both of them close their eyes. Each knew what they wanted.  
  
Shelby said smilingly- so, what did you wish for?  
  
Scott- you go first. (smile)  
  
Shelby- I wish...we can be together forever. Now it's your turn  
  
Scott- mmm...I wish we can stay like this forever.  
  
Both giggle. Shelby lean close against Scott as they both watch the sky and the stars glow.  
  
*I wanna love you forever*   
*And this is all I'm asking of you*   
*Ten thousand lifetimes together*   
*Is that so much for you to do*   
*Cuz from the moment that I saw your face*   
*And felt the fire in your sweet embrace*   
*I swear I knew*   
*I'm gonna love you forever*   
  
Flashbacks end  
  
  
  
  
Servant- you look lovely, princess. (smile) Be happy...smile. don't looked so gloom like that.  
  
Another person came in the room.  
  
Servant 2- it's time.  
  
Shelby step out side her door. She look fabolous with her white wedding dress.   
Her hand still hold that necklace. She smooth it against her hand; every second harder.  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACKS: (yesterday)  
  
Shelby- where are you going?  
  
Scott- I told you, our love is gone.   
  
Shelby- Scott, I'm not going to marry him!   
  
Scott- you should...you belong together.   
  
Shelby- NO! I want to be with you!  
  
Scott- Shelby, please. (voice soft)  
  
Shelby- you can hide from others, but you can't hide from me. (starting to cry)   
  
Scott shook his head. Then with a tear, he walk away...without turning back  
  
Shelby- SCOTT!!!!!!!  
  
Shelby was crying. She fell on her knees with her hand to her face.   
  
*My mind fails to understand*   
*What my heart tells me to do*   
*And I give up all I have just to be with you*   
*And now I do*   
*I've always been taught to win*   
*Now I never thought I'd fall*   
*Be at the mercy of a man*   
*I've never been*   
*Now I only want to be right where you are*   
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
  
  
SHELBY's mom- honey, you look great! OHH...come on...smile.  
  
Shelby didn't smile. Her sister, Jess, knew what she felt. Jess was sad, too.   
  
Auggie- (pointed to his watch) Guys, it's time to go.  
  
Auggie left the scene.   
  
Shelby's mom- Looks like we have to go.   
  
Juliette, Daisy and Kat came in the picture, but only Juliette and Kat smile.  
  
Juliette- HI!  
  
Kat- oh Shelb...look at you!  
  
Daisy knew what had happen. She also knew that Shelby didn't want to do this.   
  
Juliette- Auggie said we better go.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACKS: (months ago)  
  
Shelby- look at those couple. U wish we can be come like them   
  
both were at a wedding. Auggie and Julietts's wedding.   
  
Scott- we will...someday  
  
Shelby- I hope by then, you won't forget...(laugh)  
  
Scott- what's that supposed to mean?  
  
shelby- it means.... love you...  
  
Scott- now that's better.  
  
*I wanna love you forever*   
*And this is all I'm asking of you*   
*Ten thousand lifetimes together*   
*Is that so much for you to do*   
  
FLASHBACK END:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SHELBy was in the car as it drove off. Everyone in the car were laughing and talking.   
All Shelby did was sat there quiet with the necklace in her hand.   
  
*Cuz from the moment that I saw your face*   
*And felt the fire in your sweet embrace*   
*I swear I knew*   
*I'm gonna love you forever*  
  
Everyone was there at the wedding. Shelby best brides maids and Justin (think of Justin Timberlake)   
  
*In my life I never have I never wait*   
*Lets take this night*   
*Before its gone like yesterday*   
*Cuz when I'm with you*   
*Theres no where else*   
*That I would ever wanna be*   
*I'm craving for the next second*   
*I can fell you loving me*   
  
It was time.   
  
The music play and Shelby went down the column.   
  
As she reach her last step.   
  
Preacher- do you, Justin Timberlake take Shelby Merrick to be your wife. Till death, sickness do you part?  
  
Justin smile and look at Shelby. shelby who was hypnotize by her feelings didn't look back.   
Her hands were holding the flowers and the necklace.  
  
Justin- I do  
  
Preacher- do you, Shelby Merrick take Justin Timberlake to be your husband.   
Till death, sickness do you part?  
  
Shelby was quiet...the she look up at the preacher and at Justin.  
A tear fell down her eyes.   
  
WAIT!!  
  
The room was startled by the voice.   
  
Daisy- yes! (saying it softly to herself with a smile)  
  
Justin- whose that?  
  
As the "guy" starting to walk toward shelby- Shelby, you can't marry him.   
I thought about for many and many of times. Please give me another chance.   
  
Justin- shelby?  
  
shelby flick back her silk front cloth that was covering her face.   
  
*I wanna love you forever*   
*And this is all I'm asking of you*   
*Ten thousand lifetimes together*   
*Is that so much for you to do*   
*Cuz from the moment that I saw your face*   
*And felt the fire in your sweet embrace*   
  
Scott- I love you...  
  
*I swear I knew*   
*I'm gonna love you forever*  
  
for the first time, she smile.   
  
Shelby- I love you too...Scott  
  
She ran over to Scott and he twirl her around.  
  
Justin- shelby? (stand up there with a confused expression)  
  
Daisy came up to Justin  
  
Daisy- hey, I'll marry you...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
THE END...  
  
NO CONTINUATION. Was that too stupidor was confusing?  
  
If it was too confusing here's the summary.  
  
Shelby was going to marry this guy who was a;ways there for her.   
Scott knew that he couldn't give her the happiness she deserve.   
So he told her that he didn't love her so that she could marry the other guy (Justin).   
But in the end, Scott realize that he wanted her so he came to the wedding and told   
Shelby that he still love her.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
